Нежданно негаданно
by Victoria Elner
Summary: Чего только не присниться Гарри Поттеру… Гарри Поттер & Люциус Малфой СЛЕШ


_**Название:** Нежданно-негаданно _

_**Автор:** Victoria Elner _

_**Бета:** Tindomerel _

_**Категория: **PWP (просто секс, не более того) _

_**Паринг:** Гарри Поттер/Люциус Малфой_

_**Рейтинг:** NC-17_

_**Предупреждение:** во-первых, это слэш, а во-вторых, PWP._

_**Содержание:** Чего только не присниться Гарри Поттеру… _

_**Отказ: **Все персонажи принадлежат их законным владельцам, а я так… взяла поиграть. _

_**A/N:** Этот фик – подарок Ольге В. на Новый Год. Прости, белка, я не смогла включить все 7 условий, которые ты мне поставила, но я справилась с четырьмя. Надеюсь, ты не убьешь меня за конец. Твоя Вик._

**Нежданно-негаданно**

- Эй, мистер Малфой, куда это Вы меня тащите? Отпустите! Мне больно!

Ответа на недовольные реплики Гарри не последовало. Люциус втащил его в какую-то огромную комнату и закрыл дверь. Только когда ключ щелкнул в замке, Гарри понял, что попал.

- Мистер Малфой, я… Пустите меня, пожалуйста! Я никому не скажу…

Люциус, стоящий лицом к двери и спиной к Гарри, рассмеялся. Юноше стало не по себе.

- Мистер Поттер, - отчеканил Люциус, оборачиваясь, - если я захожу, Вы даже не вспомните, что Вам есть, что рассказывать. К тому же, - продолжил мужчина так же невозмутимо, - мы с Вами всего лишь в библиотеке поместья Малфоев собираемся тихо и спокойно побеседовать и ничем предосудительным не занимаемся. Пока…

С этими словами Люциус начал приближаться к Гарри, медленно и уверенно расстегивая и снимая с себя мантию. Юноша невольно попятился назад, но наткнулся на стол и замер.

- Не бойся, Гарри… Больно не будет… - Люциус нехорошо усмехнулся и бросил мантию на спинку стула. – Ты ведь меня хочешь?

Люциус удивительно нежно провел кончиками пальцев по щеке Гарри. Юноша прикрыл глаза и, казалось, сдался на милость победителя. Люциус подошел вплотную.

- Ну что, не будем сопротивляться?

Ответом на вопрос послужила звонкая пощечина. Гарри начал было вырываться, но Люциус быстро пришел в себя, схватил юношу за запястья и повалил на стол. У Гарри не было возможности бороться дальше, так как, как бы он не извивался, Люциус не только весил больше него, но и был значительно сильнее. Юноша снова притих.

- Гарри, Гарри, Гарри… Фу, как нехорошо! Ну, будь же хорошим мальчиком, и тогда мы оба получим только удовольствием.

Юноша молчал, прикрыв глаза.

Люциус чуть отстранился и лизнул Гарри в шею. По телу юноши прошла сладострастная судорога.

- Хороший мальчик… - прошептал Люциус Гарри в ухо и прикусил мочку.

Юноша выгнулся дугой, снова пытаясь сбросить Люциуса с себя, но в результате лишь крепче прижался к нему и почувствовал, как сильно мужчина хотел его.

- А мне это нравится… Но знай одно, Поттер, сколько бы ты не сопротивлялся, ты уже мой!

Люциус что-то прошептал, и руки Гарри оказались связанными. Юноша снова задергался, пытаясь высвободиться, но у Люциуса были другие планы. Приподнявшись, он начал расстегивать рубашку Гарри. Юноша вдруг прекратил сопротивляться, внимательно наблюдая за действиями Люциуса. Мужчина поднял глаза, и их взгляды встретились. Несколько секунд они не двигались и просто смотрели друг другу в глаза. Вдруг Люциус резко притянул Гарри к себе и впился поцелуем ему в губы. Это не был нежный, романтический поцелуй, которым одаривает влюбленный предмет своего обожания где-нибудь в розовом саду при полной луне, нет, то был поцелуй, полный животной страсти, похоти и плотского желания. Когда Люциус оторвался от губ Гарри, юноша застонал в голос, а мужчина начал страстно целовать и покусывать Гарри в шею, будто настоящий вампир.

- Люц, сука, ну трахни же меня!

Эти слова поразили как Гарри, так и Люциуса. Юноша покраснел и отвел взгляд, а Люциус замер на мгновение, а затем, по-животному зарычав, просто содрал рубашку с Гарри и отбросил ее в сторону. Теперь перед ним лежало полуобнаженное тело, покрытое нежно-молочной кожей, которая просто требовала, чтобы на ней оставили засосы и отметины зубов. Гарри вскрикнул, когда Люциус неожиданно прикусил его сосок.

- Ну, же… ну же… - выдохнул юноша.

В ответ Люциус снова зарычал и опустился перед ним на колени. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило. Гарри перевел дыхание и, приподнявшись на локтях, посмотрел вниз. Люциус стоял перед ним на коленях с совершенно невозмутимым видом.

- А Вы знаете, мистер Поттер, в чем безусловная прелесть такого маггловского изобретения, как джинсы?

- Н… нет…

- А в том, что можно сделать так.

Ловко расстегнув пуговицу, Люциус зубами поймал язычок молнии и потянул вниз. Расстегнув таким замысловатым способом молнию, мужчина ловко приподнял бедра Гарри и стащил с него джинсы.

- Вау! – только и смог прошептать юноша.

Люциус лишь улыбнулся и поднялся с пола. Он начал медленно расстегивать пуговицы на своей белоснежной рубашке. Гарри заворожено наблюдал за движением изящных пальцев. Вскоре с рубашкой было покончено, и она небрежно сползла с восхитительно мускулистых плеч Люциуса на пол. Гарри облизнулся и подался вперед, но мужчина сделал юноше знак оставаться на месте. Легко движение руки – и ботинки с носками исчезли. Люциус усмехнулся, заметив, что Гарри не сводит глаз с его паха. Зрачки юноши были расширены, а дыхание стало тяжелым. Гарри явно не терпелось. Люциусу тоже надоели эти игры, и он одним махом сорвал с себя брюки, и, не дав Гарри опомниться, снова навалился на него.

- Да… - только и смог выдохнуть юноша.

- Сейчас, - прошептал Люциус, покрывая поцелуями ключицу Гарри.

Мужчина на мгновение оторвался от притягательного тела и перевернул Гарри на живот. Когда тот попытался слабо протестовать, Люциус успокаивающе провел рукой по его спине и прошептал:

- Так будут легче…

Затем мужчина снова опустился на колени перед Гарри. Он поцеловал сначала одну, а затем и другую ягодицу, развел их в стороны и коснулся языком туго сжатого колечка ануса. Гарри судорожно втянул в себя воздух. Язык Люциуса бесстыдно ласкал пульсирующую дырочку, медленно, но верно проникая внутрь. Удовольствие было настолько велико, что Гарри и правда забыл, как его зовут и что он из себя представляет. Весь его мир вращался теперь вокруг языка, вытворяющего с его телом вещи, о которых он и не подозревал. Почувствовав, что Гарри готов, Люциус поднялся с колен. Прошептав заклятие, он обильно смазал свой член и, еле сдерживая себя, спросил:

- Ты готов?

- Да! - не слово, а вздох.

И Люциус вошел в него, заполняя настолько, что казалось, хрупкое тело Гарри не выдержит и рассыплется на тысячи кусочков…

_Гарри широко открыл глаза. _

_«Мерлин, вот это сон! Почти что кошмар…»_

_Гарри посмотрел на лежащего рядом Северуса. Тот и не подозревал, что его любовнику снился его лучший друг, и во сне они занимались вещами, узнав о которых, Северус бы, вероятно, просто отравил обоих. Гарри вздрогнул и сильнее прижался к Северусу, уткнувшись ему носом в плечо. Зельевар что-то пробормотал себе под нос, но не проснулся, а Гарри подумал: «Интересно, что Сев думает о сексе втроем…» _


End file.
